Вниз по лестнице, ведущей вверх
by streykat
Summary: Я и сам не заметил, как прямая дорога превратилась для меня в лестницу с крутыми ступенями, а свет, освещавший мне путь вперед, переместился мне за спину. Я спускался по лестнице, которая должна была привести меня вверх. Хельга/Сид Gender-swap.


Написано с соавторстве с **Monarchia**

* * *

Я вел себя тихо — я ждал, что взлечу к небесам,

что вырастут крылья — и я буду там.

Однако нынче видится мне,

что вместо крыльев — стрела в спине,

и, кажется, эту стрелу я выпустил сам.

Аквариум, «Давай будем вместе».

We both know that it's not fashionable to love me.

But you don't go 'cause truly there's nobody for you but me.

We could cruise to the blues

Wilshire Boulevard if we choose,

Or whatever you want to do, we make the rules.

Мы оба знаем, что любить меня — не модно.

Но ты не уходишь, потому что на самом деле для тебя нет никого кроме меня.

Мы могли бы уехать к океану

По бульвару Уилшир, если захотим,

Или сделать что угодно, что ты хочешь, ведь это мы устанавливаем правила.

Lana Del Ray, «Honeymoon»

Мне всегда нравилось наше побережье, пусть в Хиллвуде оно и было представлено маленьким, закованным в бетон заливом, все же это было море, кусочек стихии, царящей на нашей планете, шутки ради позволяющей пленять себя. Я хожу к причалу с самого детства. Вначале это были вылазки с компанией друзей, затем я стал приходить один, а позже это стало тайным ритуалом, ведь никто не должен заподозрить сына Боба Патаки в сентиментальности. Здесь мне плевать на все. Здесь же мне нравится все: соленый воздух, крик чаек, тихий плеск волн, разбивающихся о сваи; даже запах подгоревших бургеров и прогорклого масла мне нравится, это создает целостную картину.

Я люблю побережье за то, что здесь удобнее всего наблюдать за звездами, особенно тогда, когда закрываются последние лавчонки? и гаснут тусклые лампочки. Небо похоже на черный бархат, усыпанный алмазной пылью. Чистое небо вверху и грязная вода в нескольких футах под ногами — разве не лучшая иллюстрация красоты и уродства в одном месте и отрезке времени? В такие моменты я ощущаю, как в глубине меня шевелятся новые стихи, но я не поддаюсь, почва моей души слишком плотно утрамбована, чтобы сквозь нее могли пробиться эти хилые побеги. Сын Боба Патаки не должен тратить время на поэзию, не должен, не должен…

После сотого повторения я и сам начал в это верить.

Если кто-нибудь скажет мне, что детство и юность — это счастливая пора, я вмажу ему со всей дури, которой во мне не переводится едва ли не с рождения. Возможно, вы нелюбимый ребенок в семье, на которого никто не обращает внимания, и завидуете мне? Что ж, этого запретить никто не в силах. Но вот что я вам скажу: в семье можно быть нелюбимым ребенком, который пресыщен вниманием. Уверен, не будь мой отец самопровозглашенным Королем Бипперов, на меня бы точно махнули рукой. Меня бы постигла судьба Генри Чинаски, не будь этому королю так катастрофически нужен наследник, пусть и такая паршивая овца.

В младших классах я был хулиганом. Во всей школе не было ни одного четверогодки, который не знал бы, кто такой Хельмут Патаки — мальчишка с романтичным скандинавским именем, венгерскими корнями и самой что ни на есть американской манерой вести себя. У моей семьи было странное представление о воспитании отпрысков: мою старшую сестру опекали с пеленок, я же был предоставлен сам себе. Отец был увлечен делами, сопутствующими зарождению его «Империума», и просмотром мыльных опер, а мать ничего не слышала и не видела кроме гула работающего блендера и ярких этикеток бутылок, которыми был забит наш холодильник; кроме этого, замороженных стейков и лазаньи у нас там обычно ничего не водилось.

Я помню себя примерно с трех лет и с трех же лет живу с постыдной тайной. Так странно любить кого-то абсолютно постороннего лишь потому, что он однажды оказался к тебе ужасающе добр, но при этом не испытывать к родным ничего кроме раздражения и отчуждения. Я рос с этим, не думая, что делаю что-то не то, чувствую что-то не то, пока не пошел в школу. Здесь быть влюбленным в кого-то было лишним поводом для насмешек и дразнилок. Тогда секрет стал проблемой не только для меня, но и для нее. Сколько раз Нольди Шотмэн приходилось вычесывать из своих светлых волос бумажные шарики, отстирывать жвачку и остатки пасты от своей клетчатой юбочки и прикладывать лед к ушибленным местам — не счесть. Сейчас кажется просто смешным, что никто не догадался, в чем крылась причина всех моих выходок. Может, дело в том, что никто и не смел заподозрить Хеля Патаки в чем-то, кроме ненависти или желания напакостить.

Пару раз я, правда, был на грани фола, однако беда всякий раз обходила меня стороной. В самом деле, то время можно считать беззаботным, самое страшное, что случалось со мной тогда — это приезды Ольги, не упускавшей возможность потискать «любимого братика Хельге» (кроме нее меня так звала только Нольди в те редкие моменты, когда мы не враждовали), да чертов Лайонел Сойер, деревенский простачок, умудрившийся своими дурацкими историями и огненно-рыжими волосами очаровать сразу половину девчонок в классе, в том числе и Нольди. Она заливалась краской при каждом его появлении, я тоже краснел, но не от смущения, а от злости.

Примерно в эту пору я увлекся поэзией; громко сказано, но для меня девятилетнего это стало отдушиной. Стихи выходили корявыми, ритм хромал, рифма нередко выходила из-под контроля, а еще их строчки были полны дурацких шаблонов и несуразных средств выразительности, но это хобби прочно заняло место в моей жизни. И если в четвертом классе наша учительница, не в меру чувствительная мисс Симмонс щедро нахваливала мою писанину, то уже через пару лет их стали печатать в школьной газете под псевдонимом Пола Темюэля — фальшивое имя было одним из обязательных условий, на которых я согласился сотрудничать со старушкой Симмонс и ее газетенкой.

К шестнадцати годам я стал самым известным поэтом школы, а моя анонимность лишь подогревала интерес. Девчонки были без ума от Пола Темюэля, ни разу не увидев его воочию, даже блистательный Лайонел Сойер остался далеко позади. Но признаться и принять свою славу было никак нельзя. Меня ожидало совсем другое будущее, и важно было сохранить определенную репутацию. Мне это четко дали понять.

Как ни странно, про мой двенадцатый день рождения отец не только не забыл, но и устроил праздник. Загнал вечно сонную мать на кухню, заставил ее состряпать мало-мальски пристойный ужин. Пригласил он, конечно, не моих друзей, а своих партнеров с женами, чьи смешки и сальные шуточки мне пришлось выслушивать весь вечер и делать вид, что я ни черта не понял. Когда гости стали расходиться, Боб был уже изрядно навеселе, я думал, что это конец, но веселье только начиналось.

Мы остались в столовой вдвоем. Положа тяжелую руку мне на плечо и обжигая мое бледное лицо спиртным дыханием, отец стал толковать о том, какие надежды на меня возлагает. Несвязная речь была полна нелестных эпитетов в сторону «белого мусора и прочего сброда, от которого мы, конечно же, далеко ушли», а также фраз в духе «не подведи меня», «не позорь», «будь мужчиной». «Сделал» меня мужчиной он на мой шестнадцатый день рождения, не поскупившись и выложив несколько сотен из своего кармана на самую дорогую шлюху, чтобы я мог пройти инициацию в «мужской клуб». Но в тот день Боб впервые налил мне полный стакан бурбона и не выпускал из-за стола, пока я не выпил все до последней капли. Думаю, вряд ли кто-то может похвастать тем, что не пошел школу в двенадцать лет из-за похмелья, кроме меня.

С тех пор и началось мое «радостное» отрочество. Боб стал таскать меня на свои деловые встречи, пытаясь научить всем хитростям своего ремесла: как можно обломать зубы даже самым клыкастым акулам бизнеса, как лгать им с ослепительной улыбкой и самым что ни на есть честным видом, как проводить платежи через левые счета и распределять их по сберегательным ячейкам с лучшими процентами. Минимум раз в неделю он выделял день, который я должен был проводить в мужской компании, будь то попойка, бейсбольный матч или просто просмотр футбола по телевизору. Также отец записал меня в команду регби, который я искренне ненавидел. Тренировки по этому виду спорта приходилось совмещать с тренировками по боксу, но бокс, к счастью, всегда был мне по душе. Через пару лет безрадостного существования я смекнул, как подкупить тренера-пропоицу — одна бутылка виски, и я свободен на полмесяца с сохранением видимости присутствия. Конечно, «Chivas Regal» — это вам не хрен собачий, Боба можно было обвинить во многом, но на выпивку он никогда не скупился.

В освободившиеся вечера я стал тайком посещать картинные галереи, театры или принимать участие в поэтических вечерах, что проводились в захудалых кафешках на окраине. Но только если наверняка знал, что тайна моего настоящего имени останется нераскрытой. Единственным моим спутником в подобном времяпрепровождении был мой единственный настоящий друг Феб Хейердал. Он ценил нашу дружбу не только за общность интересов, но и за то, что рядом со мной никто не смел его задирать. Феб, как и я, носил необычное имя, пав жертвой чрезмерного романтизма своих родителей, имел репутацию ботана и просто парня себе на уме. Хоть он неплохо управлялся с рапирой, в рукопашном бою был на редкость неуклюж и бестолков, и если бы мы не скорешились еще в далеком детстве, я бы заподозрил, что меня используют.

В старших классах он увлекся Джиной Джоханссен, черной каланчей, возглавляющей местную женскую команду по баскетболу. Со стороны их пара выглядела несуразно, но они были вместе уже больше года, и я поверил, что с ее предприимчивостью и его интеллектом вместе они свернут горы. Когда парочка ходила на свидания, а у меня был свободный от тренировок вечер, я шел к пирсу, где никто не мешал мне становиться Полом Темюэлем с его крошечной записной книжкой, которую Хель Патаки услужливо прятал в потайном кармане куртки.

Пол Темюэль был совсем не таким, как Хельмут Патаки: он позволял себе быть немного романтичным, несдержанным, и мечтать больше, чем полагается юноше, согласно легенде, лишенному чувства прекрасного. Пол Темюэль витал в облаках, в пьянящем эфире своей первой влюбленности, он грезил о Нольди Шотмэн, в то время как Хельмут Патаки строил из себя сухаря, мудака и похуиста, и так преуспел в этом, что даже надменная сучка-Ронда сочла бы его для себя неплохой партией. Хотя, удивляться тут было абсолютно нечему — ведь Ллойд всегда была падка на плохих парней и на деньги, а в наследнике «Империума» сочеталось все вышеперечисленное. Хелю в целом всегда был симпатичен Пол, но, к огромному сожалению, Темюэль приказал долго жить, и последний гвоздь в крышку гроба этого отчаянного романтика забила она.

Сидни Гифальди как раз была той, кого мой отец презрительно звал отребьем, мусором, у которого нет ни единого шанса выбиться в люди, такими были их родители, родители их родителей, и далее по восходящей. Ее положение осложнялось тем, что она происходила из семьи мигрантов, живущих в гетто, да и к тому же, отец бросил семью, едва ей исполнилось девять, когда нашел себе бабу посмазливей ее раздражительной и сварливой мамаши-алкоголички. Я помню ее маленькой трусливой девочкой со спутанными грязными волосами и непропорционально длинным носом, а также кучкой дурацких маний и одержимостей.

От нее всегда пахло гарью, должно быть, весь их район вместе со своими жителями пропах едким дымом от горящих покрышек. Она носила мужское имя, небось, ее вероломный папаша мечтал о сыне, но на свет появилась девочка. Видимо, мужик решил, что не стоит напрягаться и менять что-то, даже если это «что-то» — выбранное заранее имя его первенца. Думаю, на ее месте, я бы в лепешку разбился, пытаясь доказать, что ничем не хуже любого парня, но Сидни пошла по иному пути. Она выросла горячей штучкой, что, как водится, стало открытием для всех наших общих знакомых. Даже кривоватый нос не портил ее лица, придавая ему экзотики. Во всем остальном она была как кинозвезда — фигуристая, с формами, двигалась томно и слегка расслабленно, глядя на окружающий мир не иначе, как с вызовом.

Для гетто, в котором она родилась, Сидни одевалась слишком дорого, поговаривали, что она — умелая магазинная воровка, попавшаяся всего раз, да и то, благодаря своему шарму, вышедшая сухой из воды. Не было и дня, чтобы какая-нибудь шайка парней не проводила ее свистом и голодными взглядами на подтянутую попку. Сидни лишь снисходительно улыбалась несдержанным поклонникам, не позволяя им, тем не менее, заходить дальше улюлюканья и сальных комплиментов в спину. Красотка метила куда выше. За ней даже закрепилось прозвище «Моника». При определенном освещении ее было не отличить от всем известной итальянской актрисы.

Когда-то мы тусили все вместе одной небольшой, но сплоченной компашкой, но в средней школе нас расшвыряло по параллелям и факультативам, так что мы утратили связь, но ненадолго.

После отцовских «уроков силы» с утра меня частенько мутило, и я все еще был слишком пьян поутру, чтобы идти в школу и сидеть там до трех часов. Вместо этого я отправлялся прямиком в кафе «Slausen's», где за разумную цену можно было получить плотный завтрак и чашку кофе, а также молчание от старика-владельца. Сидни тоже захаживала туда, как и я, прогуливая занятия, но виной тому были синяки, расцветшие буйным цветом на ее смуглой мордашке. Черные, синие, зеленые, желтые, пурпурные — целая палитра, полсотни оттенков боли и смирения. Мамаша, еще больше пристрастившаяся к выпивке с тех пор, как от нее ушел муж, не раз поколачивала дочь после свиданий. Так Сидни мне объяснила, когда я однажды расщедрился и угостил девчонку глазуньей с беконом.

Порою ей доставалось и от кавалеров. Кто бы мог подумать, что эти богатенькие уёбки тоже не прочь распустить руки. Мне даже было немного жаль Сидни. Я не понаслышке знал, что такое пьющая мать, но, надравшись, Мириам не бросалась на меня с кулаками, а полдня дрыхла на диване, полностью сливаясь с ним в одно целое.

Этой бедовой девчонке не везло во многом. У Гифальди не клеилось с местом жительства, с отцом, считающим, что алименты — это проклятия и маты в адрес пропоицы-бывшей, с матерью, с четырнадцати лет величающей ее не иначе как «мелкой потаскухой», с бойфрендами, которые либо бросали ее через неделю, либо через две, оставляя на память о себе синюшные воспоминания. Единственным ее нормальным парнем был Лайонел Сойер, но и тот ушел от нее — ах, какая ирония — к Нольди. Так что у нас обоих был повод ненавидеть этого ублюдка, а, как известно, ничто не сближает так, как общая ненависть.

Но не надо думать, что из-за ничтожной капли жалости во всем этом хитросплетении моих чувств я готов был прийти ей на помощь. Сидни Гифальди была той еще дрянью. К примеру, она не упускала возможности поиздеваться над Нольди, словно переняв у меня часть обязанностей.

— Посмотрите, я такая хорошая девочка. Конфетка-Шотмэн, смотреть можно, трогать — нельзя.

Сидни присела в неумелом реверансе, растягивая края своей джинсовой мини. Обернувшись и завидев меня, она нахально улыбнулась и отправила воздушный поцелуй. Окружающая ее публика из девчонок разразилась смешками. Так бывало и раньше. Издалека мне пару раз доводилось наблюдать за их короткими перепалками, после которых лицо Нольди принимало смущенное выражение, а Сидни — злорадное.

— Надеюсь, кто-то уже просветил тебя и поведал, какая ты сука, Гифальди? — спросил я через десять минут в курилке, где мы остались одни.

— О, давай без лести, солнышко, — она расхохоталась, и сигаретный дым окутал ее лицо.

Для осенней поры ее невероятно пушистая короткая шуба из искусственного розового меха была уж слишком легкой, кроме того, кроп-топ обнажал живот, а ноги выше колен вплоть до края юбки были голыми. Должно быть, стянуть приличную куртку сложнее, чем кажется.

Мы долгое время не пересекались вне курилки, где, по негласной договоренности, виделись в перерывах между занятиями, но затем я каким-то образом оказался в ее компании. Сидни водилась с теми девчонками, которые не прошли фейс-контроль в свиту Ронды: со своей лучшей подружкой еще с младшей школы по прозвищу Стинки, а также со здоровячкой Гарриет, не слишком умной, но веселой. Их всегда окружала толпа парней, чаще всего это были латиносы или черные — очевидно, приятели крошки Гифальди. За этими парнями ходила дурная слава: некоторых несколько раз оформляли в участке за угон машин, другие были частью банды и носили под одеждой купленные с рук пушки, третьи толкали дурь и обдолбанные шлялись по улицам родного гетто. Уж и не знаю, чем она удерживала этих отморозков подле себя, но ничего лишнего те себе никогда не позволяли.

Вместе со мной незаметно подтянулась Бриана. Она преследовала меня с подготовительной школы и являлась прекрасным примером девушки-задрота. Бри мало говорила, но многое понимала. Я бывал с ней груб в детстве, толкал, пару раз ударил, несильно — она даже не заплакала, но мне до сих пор неловко перед ней, отчего-то даже больше, чем перед Нольди. Поскольку Бриана никогда не лезла в мои дела, я позволял ей быть рядом, привыкнув к ее компании за эти долгие годы. Раньше я и подумать не мог, что ее общество будет для меня чем-то, вселяющим спокойствие и уверенность.

В свободные вечера, когда Пол Темюэль крепко спал внутри меня беспробудным сном, я упрямо продолжал ходить к Сидни Гифальди и ее компании, где напивался так сильно, что не мог уползти домой даже на четвереньках. Ее мать по ночам работала посудомойкой в паршивеньком баре на отшибе города, поэтому до раннего утра дом был свободен, и Сидни неизменно этим пользовалась, пусть и с риском заработать новые синяки, если мать узнает, что за оргия разразилась в их скромно обставленной гостиной. Слишком часто, чтобы это было простой случайностью, мы оставались наедине. То никто больше не вызывался сходить за сигаретами или бухлом, и мы, перед тем успев вдрызг рассориться, бросали друг на друга злые взгляды и неспешно плелись три квартала до ближайшего супермаркета. То она просила помочь ей на кухне, что с самого начала было гнилым предлогом, и все оканчивалось бесстыдными мокрыми поцелуями с моими попытками вдавить ее высеченное из жженого сахара тело в дверцу старенького холодильника и при этом не наделать много шума.

Порой она затаскивала меня в свою маленькую спальню, если нам удавалось улизнуть незамеченными. Там, в комнате, завешенной сотней фотографий и вырезок из украденных глянцевых журналов, никто не мог нам помешать, и я позволял себе распускать руки, тем не менее, оставаясь в штанах и относительно здравом уме. Я ловил ее тихие вздохи, оставлял засосы на шее, гладил длинные ноги или медленно, будто проверяя, насколько гладко она выбрита, лез под юбку, чтобы почувствовать насколько она мокрая. Сидни лежала со мной на узкой старой койке, теплая и податливая, точно нагретый в руках пластилин, она ничего не говорила, но мне было абсолютно ясно, что она не позволит мне сделать что-либо, чего не захочется ей самой. Каждый раз наступал момент, когда она отталкивала меня, и я, тихо ругаясь, шел к окну, чтобы спуститься по пожарной лестнице и войти через парадную дверь — так все выглядело максимально невинно. Меня бросало в жар от того, насколько я был возбужден, и злость от ее отказов лишь распаляла меня сильнее. Один Бог знает, что помогало мне сдерживаться, но воспоминания о тех темных ночах действовали на меня быстрей и лучше, чем стриптизерши из «Падшего ангела», где Боб любил праздновать с партнерами и единственным сыном подписание очередного контракта.

Сколько ни пытаюсь, не могу вспомнить, когда все это началось. С каких пор Сидни перестала быть заменой другой моей сладкой фантазии, а потом — и вовсе затмила ее своим фальшивым сиянием? Возможно, виной тому перманентное опьянение, в котором мы любили пребывать вместе, или концентрированное напряжение, висевшее между нами, когда мы были трезвы. Мы притягивались, схожие, связанные общими тайнами и потаенными желаниями. И все же мы были слишком разными: было проще увлечь друг друга в новый поцелуй, чем завязать разговор. Я никогда не любил ее, не испытывал и десятой доли той нежности, которую питал к Нольди, но Нольди Шотмэн светила мне так же, как Пулитцеровская премия безграмотному папуасу, а Сидни Гифальди была рядом. Достаточно было протянуть руку.

Это было глупо, неразумно, нелепо. Даже Бриана предостерегала меня. Нет, она не сказала ни слова, но я не мог понять неправильно ее осуждающий взгляд из-под очков. Феб тоже посматривал на меня искоса, мы никогда прямо не обсуждали Нольди, он чертовски умный парень, и все понимал и так. У моего друга были проблемы со зрением, но он не был слепцом, чтобы не замечать и того, что связывало меня и Сидни.

Она рассказывала мне свои сокровенные тайны. Ничего особенного, девичьи секреты, до которых мне не было никакого дела. Но Гифальди продолжала говорить с какой-то загадочной улыбкой о том, что качество кожаной куртки можно проверить с помощью зажигалки, что женщины на Сицилии носят траур по убитому мужу, скрывая свои лица кружевными вуалями, что домашняя граппа может свалить с ног взрослого крепкого мужчину, а кроваво-красные помидоры полезны для фигуры и кожи. Сидя на полу своей комнаты и отправляя в рот очередной горячий кусок лазаньи, Сидни пыталась задобрить мать, готовя блюда их национальной кухни в те разы, когда та находила очередные украденные туфли. А может быть, так она пыталась показать ей свою любовь, уж не знаю. Только в результате Сидни все равно оказывалась напротив меня с разбитой губой и полной тарелкой еды в своей уютной обители, где дорогого тряпья было так много, что незакрывающиеся двери шкафа было проще снять с петель и привинтить к окну вместо ставен, предварительно поорудовав пилой.

До меня дошло намного позже, что мне нравилось ее избитое лицо. В этом было что-то неправильное и больное, но, видит Бог, когда Гифальди с улыбкой и слезами прикладывала ко рту мокрое полотенце, стирая с распухших от удара губ кровь — она была прекрасна. Ее отчаяние было для меня сродни высокому искусству. Мне больше не нужны были выставки, галереи и вечера поэзии, потому что один взгляд на ее пунцовеющую скулу, прикрытую темными кудрями, точно той самой сицилийской вуалью вдовы, рождал в моей душе больший отклик, чем подсолнухи Ван Гога и балерины Дега. Синяки от удушья, которые иногда оставляли особо агрессивные любовники во время расставаний, шли ей больше, чем драгоценные камни, о которых она грезила. И я шел снова и снова к ней, как наркоман на измене, чтобы сполна насладиться тем, как она плачет и в то же время ослепительно улыбается, будто ее лицо ей не подвластно. Она думала, что я прихожу утешить ее в горе, а потому позволяла мне обнимать свое содрогающееся от тихих рыданий тело. Но мне просто чертовски нравилось видеть, как Сидни стихала и разочаровывалась снова: ее лицо каменело, краснота на носу и у глаз растворялась, а ее бездонные темные глаза, обрамленные широкими бровями с красивым крутым изломом, взлетали вверх. Она походила в такие моменты на величественную статую в католическом соборе, полная холодного спокойствия и какого-то безграничного понимания.

Этой красотой мне не хотелось делиться ни с кем, даже с Полом Темюэлем. Я понимал каждого, кто смел поднять руку на Сидни Гифальди. Они, сами того не зная, делали из порочной воровки в броских нарядах и фальшивых бриллиантах прекрасную плакальщицу, чистую в своем отчаянии, умытую горячими слезами и кровью, в саване собственных шелковистых кудрей. А я жадно следил за ней, сжимал ее плечи, укрытые моей кожаной курткой, и думал о том, что это зрелище опьяняет меня хуже той злополучной граппы. Мой тайный грех.

Эти встречи закалили меня настолько, что болезненные мысли о лучезарной Нольди посещали меня все реже. Мне нравились происходящие со мной изменения. Теперь мой отец почти мог гордиться мной. Хоть по-прежнему я и лгал ему напропалую, но никогда я не был так близок к образу «настоящего мужчины», который он так во мне лелеял. Романтик во мне умирал смертью храбрых, а его место стремительно занимал больной ублюдок, которого я не знал, но начинал проникаться к нему все большей симпатией. Картинные галереи больше не встречали Хельмута Патаки в своих стенах, не для его ушей теперь пела оперная дива своим проникновенным сопрано, букинисты потеряли постоянного покупателя раритетных стихотворных сборников в потрепанных твердых переплетах со сбитой позолотой на корешках, а стихи, что раньше роем звучали в ушах, смолкли.

Я больше не носил записной книжки для Пола Темюэля, не кормил его сладкими образами, что вдохновляли его на романтичные оды малышке-Шотмэн. Пол Темюэль ушел в тень, зачах и почил, предварительно долго мучаясь. Сидни, точно яд с ароматом горького миндаля, губила меня. Ее пот, который бисером скользил по спине, когда мы терзали губы друг друга на старой кровати, ее слезы, чертящие по лицу черные дорожки после очередной оплеухи, ее терпкий парфюм за ушком, который она нашла в старых вещах отца и использовала, хоть он и был мужским — вот составляющие отравы, которая выворачивала меня наизнанку. Гораздо проще было винить в этом ее, а не себя. Я говорил себе, что это она меня соблазнила, что я лишь один из многих, купившихся на ее дешевые, но действенные трюки.

Когда мы остались одни в ее доме, это произошло. Я поцеловал ее первым, но потом инициатива целиком перешла в ее руки. Руки, которые с непривычной нервной дрожью расстегивали пуговицы на моей рубашке, тянули вниз молнию брюк, неистово впивались в мои плечи, когда она медленно, ужасно медленно насаживалась на меня.

Я ждал, что она будет громко и пошло стонать, извиваться и стараться выглядеть как модель из «Hustler». Сидни удивила меня. Ничего подобного не было. Она, принимая меня до конца, лишь удивленно вздыхала, закусывая губу. Она прижималась ко мне так близко, что от этого было немного больно. Ее красивая грудь была скрыта волосами, но на особенно сильных толчках немного оголялась, и это было сексуальнее всего, что я видел в жизни. Мы трахались под одеялом, потому что она настояла на этом, будто бы стесняясь своей наготы. Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что она способна выглядеть так невинно. Будто бы я — ее первый мужчина, а она — неопытная невеста в первую брачную ночь.

Слухи о талантах Гифальди ходили по всему городу. Парни, которым посчастливилось иметь с ней дело, хвастались друзьям, что такой отвязной девчонки не сыскать. Что она умеет языком вытворять такие вещи, от которых колени перестают слушаться. Что она может скакать на тебе без устали часами. Что ей нравится заниматься сексом в общественных местах, потому что ее заводит опасность. Что если тебе достался этот золотой билет, то ни в чем не будет отказа.

Возможно, она решила, что меня этим не удивить. А может быть — ей не хотелось унижаться в очередной раз, выполняя мужские капризы в постели. Я не был ее дружком, который водил ее по ресторанам и купил золотых побрякушек в ломбарде, а значит, и стараться для меня не было никакой нужды. Я не заплатил ей за сумасшедший секс ничем, что она обычно получала от своих любовников. Она отдалась мне по какой-то одному Богу понятной причине.

Конечно же, мы были пьяны, но не настолько, чтобы полностью утратить контроль. Почему-то это событие отпечаталось в моей голове вереницей ненужных деталей: натужный скрип старой кровати, узорчатое переплетение трещин на потолке, уголки отклеившихся блеклых обоев и непрестанно мигающие две красные точки на табло электронных часов.

Это длилось не слишком долго, но, кончив, я ощутил, что меня будто обманули. Оно явно того не стоило. Все это: грязь, холодный сквозняк, далекое завывание сирен, мерзкая тошнота и отчуждение, заметное в полумгле ее темных глаз.

Кажется, она кончила тоже, но я не могу сказать наверняка, была ли та минута, когда она спрятала свое лицо в изгибе моей шеи, оргазмом или попыткой взять себя в руки. Она мелко дрожала тогда, и была невероятно мокрой. Я поймал себя на мысли, что лучше бы она пыталась скрыть слезы, а не наслаждение.

— Малыш Хельге чем-то недоволен? — она натянула простыню на пышную грудь и улыбнулась. В ее улыбке было что-то настораживающее, доводящее меня до безумия. Будто она лгала мне в лицо и упивалась этим. Мне казалось, что ее улыбка похожа на оскал.

— Не смей меня так звать, — прорычал я. Злость вспыхнула единичной искрой, но озарила все, что мне нужно было видеть. Я все еще был в ней, она лежала на мне, липкая и остывающая. Это вызывало во мне волну отвращения.

—Тебе это напоминает о ком-то? — Сидни хохотнула и смахнула прядь с моего лба. Она сделала это невероятно манерным движением пальцев, словно издеваясь надо мной. С каждой секундой она вела себя все развязнее, смелея и позволяя себе поддразнивать меня, провоцировать.

— Да иди ты к черту, — я сделал неловкое движение рукой. Машинально, но из-за него Сидни оказалась на полу. Она невозмутимо замерла в красивой позе на линялом ковре, точно позировала для фотографа, прижав ладонь к ушибленному плечу. Она смеялась, запрокинув голову, негромко, но протяжно.

Прямо рядом с кроватью валялась ее дурацкая розовая шуба из искусственного меха. Гифальди накинула рукав этой безвкусной вещицы себе на бедро, прикрывая им промежность. Такая кричащая фальшивка. Сидни — фальшивка. Синтетическая дрянь с уродливыми неопрятными швами. Она обманула меня. Жалкая замена той, о ком я грезил всю свою сознательную жизнь. Не Сидни должна была двигаться на мне с робкими вздохами, застенчиво прикрывшись одеялом.

Вот, что имели в виду те парни, говоря, что Гифальди дает все, что ни пожелаешь. Она знает, как угодить любому. Она как теплый пластилин — слепи из нее что угодно, она не станет сопротивляться. Как я мог купиться на это?

— Сбросил меня с моей же кровати? — ее густые черные волосы смешались с грязным длинным ворсом ковра. — Какое же ты ничтожество, Патаки. Нич-то-жес-тво!

Она непрестанно повторяла это слово и смеялась. Я почувствовал, что едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не ударить ее, как делали многие до меня, по-настоящему, чтобы разукрасить ее лживые губы красным. Чтобы она продолжала смеяться, срываясь на плач. Мне так сильно хотелось увидеть, как она сходит с ума, давясь хриплыми всхлипами в моей железной хватке на своей длинной шее. Я хотел душить ее голую на ковре, пока ее тело в конвульсиях билось в искусственном меху. Она бы закатила глаза, обмякая в моих руках, превращаясь в бездушный камень. Ее мужская туалетная вода смешалась бы с потом и слезами, стекающими по щекам в россыпь черных как смоль волос. Этот яд не смог бы больше никому навредить. Я мог убить ее, но мне не хватило на это сил. Все, что я мог — это позорно сбежать под ее неумолкающий злой хохот.

Дома меня рвало так, будто я был тяжело отравлен. Мать спала в соседней спальне, путь до которой был устлан пустыми бутылками, отец пропадал в какой-то командировке уже неделю, я не мог уснуть, и вынужден был думать. Думать и вспоминать. Это мерзкое «ничтожество» все еще звенело у меня в ушах, как ни пытался, я не мог выкинуть его из головы. Я старался избавить себя от тяжести на душе, силясь представить, перед сколькими парнями она послушно раздвигала свои длинные ноги, скольких дураков она обвела вокруг пальца так же, как и меня, сколько человек кончило на нее, осквернив и запятнав так, что никакой святой водой не отмыть этот срам. И все равно, я не мог обрушить на нее всю свою ярость, я ненавидел себя, а ее оскорбления звучали в моих ушах без перерыва, пока я не провалился в тревожный сон уже на заре.

Мы не виделись месяц. Я избегал с Гифальди любой встречи. Благо, отец вернулся из деловой поездки с кучей работы, за которую я самоотверженно взялся. Боб оценил мое стремление и отмазал меня в школе, подкупив врача, оформившего мне справку о какой-то болезни, оправдывающей мое отсутствие. Я работал на износ, ничуть не меньше, чем отец, и мы по вечерам отправлялись в «Падшего ангела». Там у нас был свой собственный столик, за который всегда приходили самые красивые девочки: Кристина, Шанталь, Саманта, Меган, Дезире, Мерседес, Джессика, Моника… Одна девушка садилась на колени к моему папочке, что-то нашептывая ему на ухо. Я не хотел знать, что, потому что мне было легче делать вид, что я ни о чем не знаю, когда мать находила на воротнике рубашки блестки. Другая девушка неизменно шла ко мне. Я им нравился куда больше моего старика. Некоторые говорили мне, что пойдут сменить костюм и, как бы между прочим, добавляли, где находится их гримерка. Их кожа была скользкой от масла, когда я вколачивался в них со всей силой. После таких рандеву я возвращался в зал и, если отца еще не было, заказывал в баре бурбон и пил так быстро, что не замечал, когда переходил черту.

А потом Сидни, видимо, устав ждать моего возвращения, объявилась на пороге моего дома. В той же чертовой шубе и маленьком черном платье, обтягивающем ее роскошную фигуру. Будто в трауре, с темно-вишневой помадой и глубокой царапиной на скуле. Она медленно ступала по ступеням, держа в руках маленькую сумочку. Увидев меня, она подошла вплотную и отвесила безжалостную хлесткую пощечину. А затем — протянула пластиковую полоску теста на беременность с выражением такого презрения на лице, что мне впору было умереть от ее взгляда.

«Ничтожество». Не знаю, назвала ли она меня так снова, или же оно прозвучало у меня в голове все тем же навязчивым рефреном. Я тряс ее за плечи, путаясь в словах, пытался выведать, как такое вообще могло случиться, звал ее шлюхой. Мне не верилось, что в этой русской рулетке из всех, кто трахал ее, она обязана беременностью именно мне. Этого просто не могло случиться. Она же дешевая потаскуха, которой всегда хотелось красивой жизни, мало ли от кого она залетела. Я поносил ее последними словами, кричал, что это — не мое дело, и она просто хочет получить от меня денег. Но я не верил сам себе. Что-то при взгляде на ее лицо заставляло меня верить в ее спокойные слова. Это все из-за меня. Я сделал это с ней. Я, и никто другой.

Она рассмеялась совсем как в тот раз. Из ее глаз текли черные от туши слезы, а из груди рвался этот леденящий душу отчаянный смех. В ту минуту она была похожа на демона, который забрал мою душу. Ее красота, ее уродство, ее сумасшествие — меня затопило с головой липким страхом, и ничто не могло меня спасти. Я был обречен на этот кошмар, от которого нельзя проснуться. Она сломала меня, будучи сломленной. И это открытие ошеломляло.

Моя судьба представлялась мне прямой дорогой, пусть и несколько неровной. Мне не нравилась моя жизнь, но я видел свет вдали и шел вперед, несмотря на тяжесть в ногах. Нольди Шотмэн — не этот свет, она — цепь, которую я добровольно на себя повесил, сам того не ведая. Сидни Гифальди — железный шар, присоединенный к этой цепи, для меня они одинаково хреновы, по отдельности или вместе — они олицетворение моего конца.

Я и сам не заметил, как прямая дорога превратилась для меня в лестницу с крутыми ступенями, а свет, освещавший мне путь вперед, переместился мне за спину. Я спускался по лестнице, которая должна была привести меня вверх.

Ночи на побережье необычайно хороши даже сейчас, когда небо заволокло тучами, а волны шумно разбиваются о бревна пирса, брызги высоко взлетают, и на причале скользко.

Мертворожденные стихи прокалывают почву сухими прутьями, вместо нежных зеленых побегов, как это бывало раньше. Меня будто тошнит рифмами, они царапают мою гортань, и мерзким комом падают назад, не находя выхода. Я собирался лишь подойти к воде и сесть на выступ, но это была изначально опасная затея. Подошва ботинок скользит по мокрому, покрытому слоем ила дереву. Одно движение вперед — и холод воды окутывает меня. От неожиданности весь воздух потоком взметнувшихся к поверхности пузырьков вырывается из меня, я не понимаю, где дно, а где поверхность, слишком темно.

Меня подбрасывает вверх, и я делаю жадных вдох. Я в панике, но полон решимости продолжать то, что задумал. Я отплываю от берега как можно дальше и ныряю как можно глубже. Не выходит. Море отторгает меня. Мир отторгает меня.

Я ложусь на поверхность и раскидываю руки, будто распятый на водной глади, и вода несет меня обратно, заливаясь с нежным шелестом в мои уши. Я слышу сквозь пелену, как кто-то зовет меня. Приподняв голову, вижу худую фигурку Брианы на пирсе. Должно быть, она в ужасе. Могу представить, как ее бледное лицо исказила гримаса боли и страха. Я слабо машу рукой, давая понять, что я все еще жив. И я смирился с этим. Нужно утешить бедняжку-Бриану, и сказать что-нибудь, чтобы ее успокоить. Нужно солгать, что это было просто ребячество, а не то, о чем она подумала, пристально наблюдая за каждым моим шагом. Нужно придумать легенду. Во всех легендах есть мораль. А в моей?

Никогда не пытайтесь утопиться, если умеете плавать.

И если ваши цепь и шар остались на берегу.


End file.
